


Heaven Or Hell

by LunaWolf1101



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boyfriends, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolf1101/pseuds/LunaWolf1101
Summary: In a world where two organizations can create dreams or nightmares, two men who should hate each other find love. However, things go spiraling out of control when the Council of Nightmares starts using their job to kill people and the Committe of Dreams is ready to do whatever it takes to stop the monstrosity emerging before them. The lines between good and evil blur. The difference between what happens when you're awake and what happens when your asleep isn't so clear anymore. And sometimes dreams are bad and nightmares are good. So people can believe they're doing the right thing; people can hope to make a difference in the world.But in the end, we all have to choose. Heaven or Hell?
Relationships: Dangthatsapeekay, Jizzie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

12 men and women stood in a neat line. Not a single inch of their posture was anything but perfect. In they go, into the machine that will change them back into a teenager. The machine that would change their lives. This was the one night that the Council of Nightmares and the Committee of Dreams would meet together in peace. These two orginazations are exactly what they sound like. The Committee of Dreams creates dreams and spreads them to people while they're asleep and the Council of Nightmares does the opposite, spreading nightmares. No one knew that they existed, they all just thought that whatever happened that night was a figment of their imagination. Everyone hoped for dreams to come, for the nightmares were brutal, horrifying, and overall torture to go through. However, there are just some people that can't have a single ounce of good in their life.

One of those people was Scott Major. He grew up as the child of the leaders of the Council of Nightmares. You'd think he grew up with anything he wanted. Well... that wasn't exactly the case. His parents were just too conservative and he was too adventurous, which didn't mix up to be a good family. Scott had wanted to have a normal life, get a boyfriend, a job, a house. Live a completely normal life. But his parents couldn't allow that. Even when Scott had tried to get out, he was bullied relentlessly at school for being gay and just for looking the way he did. And as if that wasn't enough, the poor boys parents had found out that he had been going to school all this time and not doing something "productive." And they were horrified. His father dragged him to a small room at the deepest level of the Council's base. It was dark, made of stone, cold, and jagged. There wasn't a smooth spot in sight. Scott was given barely enough food and water to survive the whole year he was in there. When his parents finally did let him out, though, they had continued to beat him mercilessly. And then Scott's parents found out he was gay. Their own son, a disgusting fag! And so the two of them wouls beat him mercilessly and call him names as if doing so could "fix him." Scott had severe depression from living through all this and at some point he had started to self harm. His parents either didn't notice or didn't care. However, after everything that Scott's been through, he still tried his hardest to be kind, to be funny. And only three people from the Council knew about Scott's past. Joel, who had been close to Scott practically since the two of them were born; Lauren, who had saved his life on multiple occasions and was always there for him; and Meghan, who he had talked out of taking her own life.

Joel, on the other hand, had a pretty good life despite growing up with the Council of Nightmares. His parents had tried getting him out of that life. He went to school with Scott and tried to stop the bullying to the best of his ability, but he couldn't help much.. He also met Oli, there, who he became fast friends with before knowing that he was in the Council of Dreams. However, this didn't ruin their friendship and the two of them would still be generally nice to each other no matter what. Also, one day, while wandering around the base, he met Lizzie who was perfect in his eyes. Eventually, the two of them started dating and at some point in time, got married. Joel had stayed close with Scott ever since they first met as children because their parents were also very close and was one of the very few who knew what he actually went through. He loves cheering people up with jokes and pranks. He did want to get out of the Council of Nightmares, but he couldn't leave his friends, so he wanted to be different from the rest of them and do his best to make people smile. He's also married to Lizzie, making him the happiest man on Earth.

And then there's the Committe of Dreams. First, we have Callum, who had grown up as the son of the leaders. He had gotten anything he had ever wanted because his parents were rich and had a nice spot in the hideout. His parents loved everyone and would do anything to help others. He grew up, aspiring to be as kind as his parents were. He worked ever since he was old enough and got perfect grades in school. Until his father left. This almost broke him. At least he still had his mother, right? Well a few years after, his mother got diagnosed with cancer. She died a year later and he was on his own, except for Oli, who his parents had kind of adopted before his father left. He no longer had the energy to do school or work anymore, so he just sat in the computer room with Oli as his brother worked. He would waste money on random stuff: extra food, a bigger bed, a tv, a better phone. Until Oli had helped him get out of the dark hole he had buried himself in. Sure, it was safer, but he had to stay strong for the Committee. And that's it. He eventually accepted that both his parents were gone and became leader or the Committee.

Next is Oli. Now, Oli had been alone for most of his life. His parents died at a young age so he buried himself in his work, creating dreams. See, he was the programmer of the Committee of Dreams, so he was already almost constantly working so there would be enough dreams to spread around. A few years later, Callum had convinced him to move in with his family, although no one else in the Committee realized he existed and if they did, they didn't pay much attention to him. He was the expendable person of their organization. Before all of this, however, Oli had gone to school. He became friends with Joel and the two of them kept in contact and wouldn't hurt each other when they found out they were on the opposing side from each other. However, when his parents died, Joel was really the only person there for him. The only one who would lisen and not judge. But when Callum took him in, he was finally noticed by the Committee, even though they still didn't care much for him. Callum was like an older brother to Oli despite the fact that they never really talked to each other. Oli is the most loyal person out of this group of people and probably one of the funniest even though he had been ignored and forgotten by everyone except Joel and Callum.

Both the Committee of Dreams and the Council of Nightmares consist of 6 people. In the Committe of Dreams, there's Callum, the leader; Oli, the programmer; Stacy, one of the dream spreaders; Yammy, the last of the dream spreaders; and Shelby and Tiffany, the two fighters who are also skilled in defense. Then the Council of Nightmares: Scott, the leader and main nightmare spreader; Joel, one of the front line fighters and trainers; Meghan, the front line of defense and the programmer; Lizzie, the other front line fighter and trainer and the spy; Joey, the main fighter for anything; and Lauren, the other nightmare spreader.

These 12 men and women are being changed back into teenagers for their job. The two organizations have been fighting for close to 200 years, and the last generation has just been killed. These people will have to continuously go back in time, becoming teenagers and growing up, only to do that over and over again. This was the day that the 12 men and women will start their lives in the job as their parents lives end. Or at least, the parents who are still alive will. It's a brutal system, having to watch your parents die aftter 200 years with them, and then having to spend another 200 without them. But, most of the group either doesn't have their parents or are glad to see them go.

Finally, after close to an hour of waiting, they step one by one into the machine that turns them back into teenagers and their new lives begin. Lives that none of them could've ever expected to happen in anything other than a movie or a book. Lives that take every ounce of childhood innocence, every glimpse of hope, and rips it out from under them. And after everything, sometimes it's hard to tell whether they're doing the right thing or not.


	2. Chapter 2

*The Council of Nightmares base- January 26th, 2020*

Scott Major is sitting in his room, in the dark, thinking. What had he done wrong? What did he do to deserve being treated like that? Sure, he wan't always the best person, but... after everything he tried to do, it was never enough for them. Scott pulled down his sleeves, hiding the scars made by both his parents and himself from the world of darkness surrounding him. He laid down in his bed, knowing he won't get much sleep, but not caring. It's been almost a year since his parents were killed in a fight.

And Scott was just lucky it was him that had the pleasure of doing that job.

Joel is on his way to Scott's room with food, just like always. Since no one took care of the poor guy, Joel took it as his responsibility to make sure the younger man stayed healthy. He knocked on the door and Scott quickly made sure that both his razor and his notebook were hidden before getting up with a groan and opening the door. Joel walks in, as if it was his own room and places his hand gently on Scott's back, sitting him back down on the bed. He hands Scott the plate of food then grabs the bandages out of his pocket. He wraps up Scott's free arm and then moves to the other side and does the same thing to his left arm.

"I don't understand why you torture yourself like this. You could at least try to come out, make this better on yourself," Joel tries once again to get Scott to leave. He's barely even gotten out of bed ever since the day his parents died. Joel doesn't understand. He thought Scott would be relieved, at the very least to know that his parents won't be able to hurt him again.

Scott sighs, frustrated. "I already told you, I'd much rather stay here," he replies, his Scottish accent coming out strongly, glaring straight ahead.

"Alright, that's it. Where is it?" Joel stands up and starts looking around.

"Where's what?" Scott lays back, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

Joel rolls his eyes. "Don't play that game." He looks through Scott's room until he pulls out the razor from under the pillow. "Very creative hiding spot."

Scott huffs and sits up. "Well sorry, your majesty. Wasn't exactly expecting someone to come looking."

"I'm taking this away until you come out. Until I see some sign that you're getting better. Please, Scott," Joel begs and then gestures to the razor. "This isn't the answer and you know it. Lauren and I are worried about you."

"Well how about you take that 'worry' and focus it on someone who actually needs your help," Scott snaps and leads Joel out of the room.

"Just try, please. For us. For Meghan," Joel says one last time before turning and heading back to his own room and throwing the razor away.

Scott remembers that night. Back when all of their parents were alive, and Meghan was in a situation almost as bad as his. However, in his mind, her family was worse. She sat on the corner of her bed with her mothers medication for a horrible illness and was just about to take it all when Scott came inside and stopped her. The two had been quite close since then but she didn't know about his parents. Only Joel and Lauren did. So he has no right to compare his situation to hers. It just makes it worse.

Then Scott had decided that yes, it was getting stupid that he called himself leader of the Council but never left his room. After a few long seconds of pondering, he finally opened the door and looked around the bunker that was empty for the most part. Such a big space for only 6 people. He goes to Meghan's room and sees that she isn't there so he decides to look around for whoever he can find. He ends up running into Lizzie, who smiles at him.

"Scott!" Lizzie turns around to walk with him. "Haven't seen you in forever. How's it been?"

Scott makes a face then grins. "Pretty great aside from, you know, never leaving my room."

Lizzie chuckles softly. "Well I have to go train with Joel. I'll see you around!" She grins and leaves to the gym.

Scott smiles to himself. As much as he tries to hide it, he really did miss everyone. He looks around their bunker and sees Lauren in her room. He heads inside and flops onto her bed next to her. "Hey, Lauren."

Lauren laughs at the careless position of the most uptight member of the Council. "I see you finally left your room," she grins as Scott punches her arm gently.

"I see you still insist on keeping your space themed room even though you can go outside and see the night sky whenever you want," Scott throws her his usual smirk and sits up to hug Lauren. "How've you been?"

She shrugs. "Busy, bored, tired, you know?" Scott scoffs and nods. "What about you?"

"Ready to kill," he replies as if he says it all the time. Which he does.

"Really? Who?" Lauren jumps on the bed, knowing that Scott had basically just confessed he had a crush on whoever this was.

Instead of answering, Scott just glares jokingly at her and rolls his eyes then imitates her excitement and tone of voice. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod you're like totally in love with Bobby!" And they both start cracking up. Scott is genuinely happy for the first time in... well, for the first time in his life. But there was one person who he didn't like to think about because of the feelings that came with those thoughts. The other person Scott had met during his small amount of time spent at school. And that person's name was Callum Knight.

*The Committee of Dreams base- January 26, 2020*

Callum was laying in his bed with Oli next to him. He had finally gotten Oli to take a break from work and hang out with him. They played Minecraft together because it's the best game in the world in their opinion. The two of them were also talking about random stuff, just being basic brothers. Callum had convinced Oli to meet the rest of the Committee and now he's deciding to tease him.

"So, do you like anyone?" Callum smirks, laying sideways across his bed on his back, head hanging off the side next to Oli, who was sitting against the bed with his computer in his lap.

"Dude, I just met them," Oli chuckles without looking up from his computer. "What about you? You like anyone?"

Callum blushes but Oli doesn't see it. "No. Not really."

"Mmmm, no that's not true."

"Oli. I don't like anyone" Callum repeats, all evidence of the teasing gone from his face. Oli keeps trying to get him to tell him who it is, but he keeps refusing.

"Cal, if you think it's bad, it's not. I won't judge you or anything," Oli sets his computer gently on the ground then turns around to face his brother.

Callum sighs. "I can't like him. He's part of the Council..." He looks away and grabs Oli's computer to play games.

"Oh, shit!" Oli says, making them both laugh at the imitation of Hamilton. "So it's a boyyyy," Oli drags out the word jokingly and tries to get Cal to talk more.

Callum laughs, pulling Oli into a loose hug. "You shall not know who i have acquired certain feelings for until you have also felt them towards another human being."

Oli rolls his eyes. "You say it like I've liked with something other than a human."

"For all I know, you could be helplessly in love with your computer," Callum opens Among Us to play online with other people. It's probably one of the only games that he likes to play by himself.

Oli stares accusingly at him before breaking into a smile. "Yes! My computer is my one true love and no one can steal her from me!" he says loudly, making huge gestures with his hands.

The two joke around all night, laughing hard. The next day, however, Oli goes back to the programming room early in the morning and starts creating new tech and trying to think of more ways to spread dreams. Like always, he forgets to eat, so Callum brings in a plate of food and stays with him. Oli tries to hold a conversation with him but can't concentrate on both talking and working, and eventually Callum leaves to go out. He looks around the town, at the people in their normal lives, wishing he could have that. Wishing he could actually do something about the Council of Nightmares without fighting them. Too bad he was the only one who thought this way.

*Council of Nightmares bunker- March 2020*

Lizzie is sitting in the dungeons, glaring at Oli. They had captured the programmer a month ago and have been torturing him ever since. They had tried everything. Oli won't break, no matter what they do to him. She grabs a knife and starts carving random stuff into his chest. He screams, but doesn't talk. Lizzie has finally had enough and grabs a needle and thread, holding it up.

"You'd better shut up before I make you shut up," Lizzie growls, not a single ounce of regret or cheerfulness in her normally kind, happy demeanor.

Oli spits at her. "Screw you," he says weakly, almost passing out from the blood loss.

Lizzie walks towards him and sews his mouth shut, ignoring his cries of agony. Joel walks in just as she finishes, and tells her that he thinks he'd be able to get him to talk. Lizzie leaves, frustrated, as Joel walks forward and cuts open Oli's mouth.

"I am so sorry. If I had known, I would've gotten here earlier," Joel says as he starts cleaning Oli's wounds and wrapping them up.

"'S alright... P-Probably would've stayed here forever. You would've found- found out eventually," Oli chuckles sourly. "They got the- the wrong person. I'm not told any plans, always left out of the group. I doubt they even noticed I was gone."

Joel nods apologetically. "Well... I promise to try my best to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Joel blindfolds Oli and puts a bag over his head then helps him up and out to their old school, before taking them off. "See you around, Oli."

"Talk to you later," Oli smiles softly and hugs his best friend.

Joel turns to walk back to his base and Oli does the same. Oli knows that Scott's going to know what happens and is praying to whoever's out there that Scott won't be...angry. Even the rest of the Council gets afraid of him when he's mad. Joel hurries back to the dungeon to see Scott already there, staring at the empty chair and blood covered ground.

"Lizzie told me you were the last person with him," Scott turns around to face Joel, with a blank expression.

"I left to go get something. I came back and he was gone," Joel tries to lie but Scott doesn't believe him.

"What happened?" Scott snaps, his face morphing into the fiercest glare Joel had ever seen.

"I- I..." Joel sighs, knowing he shouldn't lie to Scott. "I set him free. I made sure he wouldn't know where we were and... I let him go."

Scott nods slowly, thinking. "Why?"

"Wouldn't you do the same?" Joel hesitates, trying to form the right words. "I- I mean, if it was me, or Lauren, or Meghan, wouldn't you let us go? Oli was one of my best friends and I couldn't let you guys torture him like that."

"Alright. Just... be more careful next time. Okay?" Scott leaves, patting Joel's back gently, then goes to tell the rest of the Council what happened: That Oli had escaped when Joel wasn't looking. What other explanation could there be?

*Committee of Dreams base- right afterwards*

Oli looked around the base, hoping no one noticed he was gone. And hoping that no one sees him in his bloody and torn up clothes. Oli jogs back to his room and changes quickly. He lays down on the bed with an audible sigh just as Callum walks in.

"Where were you?" Callum asks, handing Oli his laptop.

"Out," Oli replies, trying to grab his laptop, but Callum holds it out of his reach.

"Very descriptive."

"Cal, I was just doing some stuff outside, okay?"

Callum nods, still not believing him entirely, but hands him his laptop then leaves to go back to his own room. He knows Oli is stubborn and won't tell him anything. He goes around their base, trying to see if anyone knew where he had gone, but everyone had either forgotten he existed or didn't notice he was missing.

Oli had known this. Even without Callum telling him, he knew. He knew that the rest of the Committee didn't know he was kidnapped, he knew that Callum thought he was a spy from the Council, he knew that Callum wouldn't give up until he found out what happened.

And so, Oli decides to tell him. He was out, taking a day off. Walking around in the park, eating at a restaurant, all that stuff, and he was only being so secretive because he thought Callum would be mad at him. Callum claims he was just worried, but they both know there was still at least a little bit of paranoia left too.


	3. Chapter 3

Two men are walking through the city tonight. Two men who supposedly hate each other. Two men who are desperately in love with each other despite every single fiber of their body telling them not to. They don't see each other for most of the day, as if they were purposely avoiding each other. Even though the only thing either of them wanted to do was see the other again. Finally, after close to 2 hours of just walking around nonchalantly, they finally ran into each other. And it wasn't a good sight.

Scott had jumped- literally jumped- on Callum, his arms wrapped tight around the older man's neck, knocking him to the ground. The two wrestled for a bit before Scott came up on top of Callum, knife pressed against his throat. Normally, he would slit the guys neck before they even can blink. But now, he hesitates. This is the only man- the only person he had ever had feelings for. Scott presses the knife further against Callum's neck and a small trail of warm, crimson liquid dripped down the side of his neck.

"I don't know if I want you to kiss me or kill me," Callum chuckles despite the situation he's in. Scott stays still for a second, thinking. He knows it's a long shot, but maybe- just MAYBE- Callum could like him back. He stops his thoughts from getting too into a daydream and makes a low growl in the back of his throat before standing up and straightening his shirt, he turns to walk away but Callum grabs his hand. He pulls Scott close before giving him any time to react and their lips crash together, neither of them wanting to pull back for even a second. 

But after a few seconds, Scott has no choice. He reluctantly (but gently) pushes Callum away but leaves their fingers intertwined. "What was that for?"

Callum chuckles and shakes his head. "I told you, you could either kiss or kill me. You didn't kill me so you got a kiss." He winks quickly and bows down jokingly to kiss Scott's hand with a smirk. "And maybe next time we're like that, you can get another one."

Scott blushes, still able to both feel and taste Callum's lips on his own. He wanted more. He always wanted more than what he got, but this... this was different. He longed for the softness of Callum's lips, the taste- god they tasted like candy and sweets, and felt like clouds, plushies, pillows. Scott felt his face heat up and turn a darker shade of pink at the lingering memory of the kiss.

Callum laughs again at the blush covering Scott's face almost entirely. "I see you'd like that."

Scott glares at him, hating himself for being so stupid. "No, I wouldn't," he growls through clenched teeth then turns away quickly. He didn't want to have anything to do with Callum. Not now, not ever. 

The two didn't see each other often. Most times, they were busy with their work or making sure their organizations had enough food, water, electricity, etc. Neither of them told anyone what happened that night. And neither of them planned on bringing it up again. 

Callum was walking around the base, mind stuck on Scott. 'Course he didn't return the whatever the hell it was that Callum felt for him. It was nice, to finally be able to show Scott how he really felt, but he needed to focus. Scott was busy with creating nightmares and spreading his evil across the world. Scott needs to be stopped. Callum, however, needed to go give a dream to his sister who was put in a foster home and eventually got adopted. She lived near the base for the Committee of Dreams so Callum could visit her whenever he wanted.

He grinned down at his younger sister, glad she didn't have to live this life. Callum was forced to live this life, but he got Kady out of it and that's all that matters to him. If she had stayed... she wouldn't be the same person she is today. Callum wakes her up gently, not wanting to be too forceful on her peaceful sleeping body. She jumps awake, heart pounding until she sees him.

"God Callum, you scared me!" she exclaims, clutching her chest, but also grinning.

"I've missed ya, kid," Callum smiles back and hugs her. "You need to get back to sleep. I'll talk more later."

Kady sighs and nods. She lays back down as Callum brushes her hair out of her face. He waves his hand over his face and she falls asleep with the best dream she can imagine. Callum kisses her forehead and smiles softly before going back to their base. 

Scott is in his room, laying on his bed, and thinking. If he can create and spread horrible nightmares, maybe he can... He grabs his computer from the desk right next to him and starts researching this. When he finds what he's looking for, he smirks. This is perfect. 

Scott goes around town, doing his rounds, looking for people who deserve a nightmare. Or just people he can torture for fun. He spreads a few nightmares, grinning at them jumping awake, panting heavily. But when he gets to his 5th house, he's tired of just spreading nightmares. He needs something else. So- he decides to test out his theory. He crawls silently into the house and holds his hand out, creating the most brutal, horrifying nightmare he can think of- and he can think of a lot of messed up stuff- and pours the nightmare into the young 7 year old girl's mind. And he watches. 

Scott watches, a twisted grin on his face as the girl jumps awake like normal, screaming.

He watches as the girl clutches at her chest.

He watches as she falls over onto her side.

He watches as she goes limp a few minutes later.

And then he walked over to the girl, laying on the ground, pale and lifeless. He presses two fingers to her neck, smiling when he doesn't feel a pulse. This is going to be fun. He walks away, face practically lighting up at the thought of it- taking someone else's life. The power he has when someone's unconscious. God after years of being weak, controlled, he was the one in control this time. He was the one deciding other peoples fates, not the other way around. And he was ecstatic. 

Scott went around town, spreading nightmares, and killing people through fear. Finally, he could be happy. He could be free.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott Major has been on basically a rampage. He kills at least 50 people a night and it's all over the news: "Mysterious disease killing people in their sleep all over the world!" and whatever whatever whatever. Scott grinned at the fact that he was causing the world this much panic. No one else knew about this. Sure, they had their suspicions but were honestly too afraid of him to confront him. Even Joel, who was there through it all was starting to become distant. Scott didn't care. He had plenty of... friends. He had his victims, which are pretty much the same thing to him.

But Joel wasn't just pulling away. He was scared- terrified, actually. He knew what was happening and needed to stop it. Now. So him and his girlfriend Lizzie went to Meghan, their programmer, to try to figure something out. But of course, she can't find a way to just stop nightmares from killing people. Joel texts Oli, asking him to meet him at the school at 5pm. 

Joel is pacing back and forth, waiting impatiently for the guy to come. He looks up at the sound of a car and sees Oli getting out and walking up to him. 

"What's up, my dude?" Oli smiles wide and follows Joel around the school, listening to his explanation. 

Joel tells Oli how Scott's been killing people in their sleep and they have no idea how to stop it. No matter what they try, he's... not the same as he was before and everyone at the base is afraid of him. Oli stops for a second, thinking. 

"Think we could get Callum to talk to him?" he suggests with a shrug. 

"I don't know. Seemed that something that happened with him was what caused it."

Oli nods. "I think if we just... try to ignore it, it'll stop eventually, right? Maybe he just needs to let out his anger?"

"Probably." Joel hesitates then decides to just go for it. "I was planning to go to this football game tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah, sure." Oli grins and heads back to his base and Joel goes to his. 

Oli heads straight to Callum's room but stops when he sees Stacy in there, playing video games with him. Oli sighs and goes to a small, practically hidden area behind the stairs where he pulls out his laptop and starts trying to figure out not only what happened to Scott to make him do this, but also to see if there's anything he can do to help.

Joel is in Lizzie's room because her room is the furthest from Scott's and his is the closest. They talk for a while, wishing they could just help Scott and get him to stop murdering innocent people. Of course, the two of them come up with nothing. They end up cuddling on Lizzie's bed until they fall asleep. 

But when everyone in there is asleep, Scott's the only one still awake. He sneaks out and goes around town, grinning from practically being able to smell the fear. He climbs into the window of a house on the other side of town, deciding to kill over there for a bit, and is just about to give the teenager her nightmare when the door opens and Scott jumps back. 

"S-Scott?" the familiar voice said from the shadows, not wanting to turn on the light in fear of waking his sister. "What are you doing?"

Scott glares at the silohuette in front of him and throws a knife, aiming to kill him but only hitting his arm.

"Nice aim," Callum winces, keeping as quiet as he can while pulling the knife out of his arm. "You dropped this." He tosses it back to Scott and sits down next to his sister, brushing his hands through her hair and giving her another one of the happiest dreams he had come up with.

Scott glares at him. "What are you doing?" 

Callum sighs and stands up. "Protecting my sister. What are you doing? Why are you doing all this?" Scott scoffs and starts to walk away but Callum grabs his hand and pulls him into another soft kiss. "Also, once again, you could've killed me but didn't." He smirks then takes Scott out of his sisters house. 

Scott stays silent, following Callum. He did want to go kill some people- this time people who deserved it just so everyone would get out of his ass- but decided he could take a break for just tonight. He gets to spend some time with Callum so what's the harm? Callum takes him to a small restaurant nearby and orders them both some food. 

They chat about random stuff, laughing and smiling, until Callum asks the dreaded question Scott knew was coming but really didn't want to answer. "So why are you doing this?"

Scott rolls his eyes and picks at the food. "Because I can. Now, I believe the man pays for the food on the first date so-" He stops as the waitress comes up and hands her 30$. "Keep the change."

After she leaves, Callum jokingly presses his hand to his heart, eyes wide. "Ouch!" he jokes as they pull their coats on.

They walk around town, still talking about whatever and Scott feels his face burning up, his jaw sore from smiling so much and moves a little closer to Callum who- surprisingly- doesn't move away. Instead, Callum reaches out and gently grabs Scott's hand. He gasps lightly in surprise but let's him just do what he wants. It's not like it's going to mean anything after tonight. Callum stops after a few blocks, tugging on Scott's hand so he stops. 

"What?" Scott turns around to see Callum staring happily at the sky, full of bright, beautiful stars and the crescent moon shining through the dark night sky. He feels himself start to smile too then leans towards Callum to kiss him softly. "You didn't kill me," he smirks and turns to walk to the nearby park, Callum trailing behind him, eyes wide at the fact that Scott had done that. That Scott actually likes him back. 

But that night, after everyone was asleep, Scott went back out to kill. Except he didn't like calling it killing people. They were just getting what they deserved, it was simple karma. And the reason for that was that Scott had stopped killing innocents, children. He did occasionally, but he moved to adults. The abusers, the rapists, the frauds. Soon enough, he had a thought. 

Humanity is destined to fail anyways so... why not just end it all?


	5. Chapter 5

Humanity is destined to fail anyways so... why not just end it all?

This was a thought, just imagine. With all the wars, all the fighting gone, it could be peaceful. But how does one get rid of the largest species on Earth without taking out everything else too? Well you can't. You have to take it out all at once. And with the technology available to a Mr. Scott Major, well... that would be easy. All he had to do was get to work. But then he had another thought- What about Callum? And Joel, and Lizzie, and Lauren, and Meghan, and everyone else he cared about?

You could feel the relief flooding throughout the world as everyone realized that they hadn't had a single death in 3 days. At least, not one related to the previous outbreak that happened. Most people had forgotten about it simply because no one had any sort of explanation for this. Scott had retreated back to his room and is trying to figure out how he could pull this off. He decides he probably won't be able to. So he just sits there, not eating, not leaving his room, nothing. 

Callum, however, is beyond happy that maybe he'll be able to stop Scott from going darkside. Maybe he'll be able to stop the Committee of Nightmares from hurting people in general. But the rest of the Council has other ideas. Joey is the first to talk to him about his... concerns.

"Cal, this is getting out of hand," Joey trails after the leader of the Council, jogging down the stairs. "You do realize he never cared about you, right?"

At those words, Callum stops dead in his tracks and turns to face Joey, face contorting into a murderous glare. "Listen Joey, I know what's best for me and I know that he does care about me. That he does love me. So get back to work," Callum snaps before storming off to a different room.

Joey stands there for a second then follows, running after Callum, and grabbing his arm. "Cal, listen to me. Scott's had a boyfriend before. It... didn't end well. I don't want you getting hurt. I can accept you having feelings for him, but you need to make sure you don't lose control of him. Remember why we're doing this, okay?"

Callum scoffs and pulls his arm away. "No, Joey, it's more than that now. And I'm not just going to use him-"

Joey interrupts before he can continue. "Scott's had a boyfriend before. And for no reason, he started trying to break up with him, saying that 'he wasn't worth his time' and everything. His boyfriend held on, wishing that maybe him and Scott could have a future together. And then Scott started beating him" Joey scoffs, tears filling his eyes. "For close to a year. And no matter what either of they're friends did, his boyfriend still couldn't let go. So the Council locked him up in his room and got Oli to change his memories, make it be him who never wanted to leave his room. Callum, Scott's not a good person. Please just... please believe me" Joey practically begs his friend, who just takes a small step away.

"How do you know all that?" Callum looks at the ground. He doesn't mess around when it comes to his friends. If Scott really did do all this stuff then... well he couldn't break up with him, that'd just make it worse, but maybe if he could distract him enough for Oli to change his memories again, make him good again.

"How do you think?" Joey runs a shaky hand through his hair, neither of them having even an ounce of their normal kind, joking expressions on their faces. "Because it was me. Please Callum, just... don't let your guard down around him."

Callum nods and silently goes back to his room, conflicted. He loved Scott, he really did, but what if none of it was real? What if Scott really was just playing with him just to get some attention? Callum decided he didn't care. He loved Scott and it seemed Scott loved him, so what's the harm?

Well- according to the rest of the Committee, there was a lot of harm in their leader dating the leader of the Council. Yeah, it was a big deal. Joey goes straight to gather everyone for a secret meeting. He tells the rest of the Committee about the... situation. And for once, they remember Oli as he's walking by to go get some food. Oli comes in, confused. Joey thinks for a bit, not entirely knowing what to do.

Shelby perks up with an idea. She smirks and tells her plan to the rest of the Committee, who agree to her malicious plan. Well, everyone except Oli. He just stands up and walks away without a word and sits in his mostly unused room.

Oli: *Hey, you there?*

Oli texts Joel, getting more anxious with each second that he's waiting for an answer. After about 20 minutes, he finally gets one.

Joel: *Yeah, what's up?*

Oli: *They're going to hurt Callum. I don't know how, they didn't explain it yet, but they're going to do something to him and I don't know what. They don't trust Scott and nothing can change that. I don't think I can stop them. Just make sure Scott's safe and doesn't hurt anyone else*

Joel: I'll try. *Thanks for telling me*

Oli puts his phone away and lays down, almost immediately drifting off into a restless sleep. He wakes up just after midnight and walks around the bunker, trying to figure out what to do. He's worried about Callum, but Shelby's plan is just... it's wrong in so many ways. But so is killing random people for no reason.

He decides to just give it a chance. Joey has a good argument and they need to keep Callum safe. The next morning, he looks around for Joey's room, finding him with Shelby, the two of them whispering about something. Shelby looks up to see Oli then at the ground then back to Joey. Oli knew that things would be awkward since he was so against everything that was happening, but he didn't care. After a few uncomfortable seconds, Joey gets up and goes over to Oli.

"I'll help you," Oli mumbles, not wanting anyone else to know. "But if it gets too far, I'm done."

Joey nods and brushes his hands through his hair. "Okay, yeah we know what we're doing."

Oli sighs and watches as he turns away and jogs to the cafeteria, probably to tell the rest. "You'd better," he whispers before leaving to get some fresh air.

Joel meets him at the school and drives him to the game, both of them relieved to have a break from the stress of everything that's going on. Neither of them really know sports that well but it was nice to get away, at least for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the youtube channels of all the characters. They also all stream on Twitch so go check them out there too! :D
> 
> Scott- Dangthatsalongname  
> Callum- SeePeaKay  
> Joel- Smallishbeans  
> Lizzie- LDShadowLady  
> Oli- TheOrionSound  
> Joey- Joey Graceffa  
> Meghan: Strawburry17  
> Stacy- Stacyplays  
> Lauren- LaurenzSide  
> Tiffany- iHasCupquake  
> Yammy- Yammy  
> Shelby- ShubbleYT


End file.
